The House of Shiori
by ShioriErz
Summary: "We will present you tales from all around the world in any version you want it to, FOR FREE. Be it live play, movie or dramas. All we ask in return is for your good word and spread the words about us to your friends." A parody of the 'House of Mouse'. Mainly crack. Pairings: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, NijiHai and others that I might mention. T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.**

**Warnings: mentions of yaoi, grammar/spelling, possible OOC!ness**

Introduction

_Hello, everyone! Welcome to the House of Shiori! I am Shiori, the owner, the host and the narrator for this place!_

"Just get to the point, damn woman!"

_Shut up, Ahomine-san. I'm nervous! It's my first time doing something like this._

"Aho-You!"

_Do you want me to separate you from Kise-san, Aomine-san? I certainly have the power to do so. I've been torn between AoKaga and AoKise anyway._

"…"

_Ah…That certainly shut him up._

"That was mean of you, Shioricchi! Threatening to separate us."

_Sorry, Kise-san but it had to be done. Err…May I continue now?_

"Sure." Collective voices reply.

_Anyway, here in House of Shiori, we will present to you tales from all corners of the world and bringing you to utmost satisfaction._

"How can you do that with the state of this building like this, Shiori? The door is broken, the walls seem like they've seen better days, and the employees are noisy…" *stab, stab, stab*

"Oi, Akashi/Akashicchi! What's that suppose to mean?" Lots of voices protesting.

"…the foods are not bad but the aura of this place is fitting for a criminal only. Not to mention, my Tetsuya will get sick if he stays any longer in this dingy, dratty place." *stab, stab, stab*

_… __*sobbing sounds*_

"Ah…Akashi-kun, I think you hurt Shiori-san's feelings."

"Is that so? I apologize, Tetsuya. And what did I say about my name?"

*gasps* "The Great Akashi apologizing?! It's the end of the world!"

"Shut up, peasants! What did you want to say just now, Tetsuya?"

"Ah! He returned to normal."

"You should apologize to Shiori-san, Sei-kun. Not me."

"Of course. Anything for my dear Tetsuya. *turns to Shiori* I…"

Five minutes later…

"….apologize, Shiori."

_Don't say it if you don't mean it. *sigh* Anyway, like I said just now, we will present you tales from all around the world in any version you want it to, FOR FREE. Be it live play, movie or dramas. All we ask in return is for your good word and spread the words about us to your friends so we will have the money to renovate this place._

"What do you mean 'have money to renovate this place.'?"

_Our sponsors will only give us money if we have people coming here, Kagami-san. And they have set a certain target. For each new customer, we will get something or a small amount of money._

"So, we just have to work hard and get lots of customers, right?" Twin voices says.

_Yes, that's right, Kagami-san, Aomine-san._

"Hah! With me here, this'll be a cinch! After all, the only one who can beat me is me!"

"What are you talking about, Ahomine?! I remember a certain someone being defeated by me and Kuroko."

"What did you say, Bakagami?!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Daiki, Taiga. Silence. Your voices are irritating."

"Che!"

"Hah?! Why should I listen to you, chi-"

_Kagami-san, please note that I will NOT be responsible for any injuries that will be dealt to you by both Akashi-san AND Kuroko-san. But don't worry, the entire crew will still visit you at the hospital…or your grave, whichever works._

"You lousy excuse of an employer! Do your job properly!"

_I am. I simply do not want to get involve when it concerns Akashi-san or Kuroko-san. Why do you think I'm letting them to do whatever they want, to a certain extent?_

"Thank you, Shiori/Shiori-san."

_My pleasure, Akashi-san, Kuroko-san._

"Why do Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin and Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuroko-kun/Kuro-chin get special treatments?"

_Easy. I don't want to die an early death that comes with defying Akashi-san. I'm sure all of you agree with me, especially those who had been on the receiving end of Akashi-san's wrath._

"…"

"My, my. This is interesting."

"You should not look so happy knowing people fear you, Sei-kun."

"Is that so, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Sei-kun."

"Ahaha…They look lovey-dovey as always."

"Shut up, Kiyoshi. Get a room, you idiotic couple!"

"Minor characters should not interfere with the romance between major characters. In fact, except for Tetsuya and I, all of you are minor characters."

"What?! Oh, that's it. I don't care that you're Tetsu's/Kurokocchi's/Kuroko's/Kuroko-kun's lover. You're going down!"

"Oh ho….Are you disobeying me? I'll just put you to your place then." *whips out his scissors*

*all Kuroko no Basuke characters except Kuroko, Momoi, Murasakibara, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Aida, Kazunari, Midorima, Kiyoshi, Sakurai and Himuro started fighting. Crashes and banging could be heard, sometimes followed by screaming*

_Oh dear, I hope this place will still be standing when they are done. Ah…Would the rest of you help me to end this?_

"Sure! House of Shiori also lets you choose what play, movie or drama that you want to watch. Of course, you have to send in your request first. Tetsu-kun, let's go on a date."

"I'm sorry, Momoi-san, but I will have to decline. Sei-kun will not be pleased. We also offer the service of 'One word, One story'."

"Which is our very own play, drama or movie writing. Simply put, you send us a request with one word that will be the theme and which characters to perform it for you. Did I describe that right, Shiori-chan?"

_Yes, Aida-san. For example, customers may send request saying they want Akashi-san and Kuroko-san to perform a live play with the theme 'Marriage' and we will try our best to fulfill it._

"Spread the words to your friends~ I don't want this place to close down~ I like Shio-chin~" *starts munching on snacks*

_Thank you, Murasakibara-san. Here's a limited edition green tea-flavoured maiubo._

"Phank fuu, Fio-phin~" *munching souds*

"Atsushi, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hai~Muro-chin~"

_Do Mayuzumi-san, Takao-san, Midorima-san, Mibuchi-san, Sakurai-san and Kiyoshi-san have anything to add before we end it for the day?_

*shakes heads*

_Well, Takao-san. Will you do the honours?_

"Hai…Shiori-chan does not own Kuroko no Basuke. Please enjoy our performance and review! Did I do that right, Shin-chan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

*the fights finally finished with Akashi winning without A SINGLE SCRATCH on his body while the others are littered with bruises and scratches*

"Oh, it's ending already? Well, we should go now. Come, Tetsuya."

"Hai, Sei-kun."

"Akashi, you bastard! Get back here!" *majority of the characters chase after Akashi and by proxy, Kuroko*

_*sigh* Goodbye and see you soon._

"Goodbye!"


	2. Chapter 2 The First Night

**Disclaimer: I'll say this for the last time since it's irritating to say it over and over again. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Warnings: Coarse language, grammar/spelling, characters in drag, OOC!ness**

**Edit: So sorry for making you guys confused. Here's the list of characters and who as who.**

**Allen - Kise, Rilliane - Alex, Germa(i)n(e) - Akashi, Kyle - Aomine, Michaela - Midorima, Queen Anne - Himuro, Leonhart - Kiyoshi, Ney - Hanamiya, Clarith - Haizaki, Keel - Hyuga, Yukina - Izuki, Mariam - Mitobe, Gast - Murasakibara, a random maid of Freesis - Momoi, random townspeople - othe KnB characters**

* * *

The First Night

_Greetings, everyone. Shiori here. Tonight is the first night of the House of Shiori. As such, we will present you a live play which is the owner's, me, personal favourite and narrated by yours truly. The title of the play is "The Story of Evil" performed by none other than your favourite actors._

"Wait a minute, Shioricchi!"

_Yes, Kise-san?_

"Why am I the bad character?"

_Allen Avadonia is not a bad character, Kise-san. He's just a misunderstood MAIN character._

"If you say so, Shioricchi."

_If no one has any question, shall we move on?_

"Wait, Shiori-chan!"

_Yes, Momoi-san? *sigh* Why are there so many interruptions on our first night?_

"Why am I a minor character? I want to be a major character and I want Tetsu-kun to be the main character as well!"

"Speaking of which, why is Tetsuya not the main character of this play? Your explanation, Shiori?"

_Err…This…I suppose there is a story where you and Kuroko-san can be the main character, Momoi-san. Akashi-san, the main character of this play will be killed, or more specifically, arrested by you so…_

"Is that so? Very well. I accept your reasoning. But what is this story that you said Satsuki and Tetsuya will the main character of? I want to be the main character as well."

_Eh…Well, if you insist. Actually, I need you to be Kuroko-san's husband in the next story I'm using anyway. The one that Momoi-san will star in. Ahh…I said too much, didn't I?_

"Good and yes, you did." *smirking slightly*

"Not fair. I want Tetsu-kun to be my husband."

"What are you talking about, Satsuki? I'm the one who should be Tetsu's husband."

"No, me! Pick me, Shioricchi!"

"Silence, Daiki, Ryota."

_No can do, Momoi-san. I granted your wish to be the main character so I will ignore any other request from you. Kise-san, Aomine-san, I'm sorry but it can't be done. I do not wish to die an early death._

"Fine."

_And since Kuroko-san will be one of the main characters tomorrow, I will need him to rest today. Kuroko-san, I hope you understand. You do not have as much stamina as the others have. I do not want you to collapse in exhaustion._

"Hai, Shiori-san."

_Therefore, Izuki-san will take Kuroko-san's place today. Hyuga-san, please don't kill Izuki-san before the play start._

"I make no promises. If I hear some stupid puns from him, I'm killing him. Why did you choose him anyway?"

_Because his character is a fan of books. The only ones I could think of that will go anywhere near a book is Momoi-san, Akashi-san, Kuroko-san and Izuki-san. Of course, for Izuki-san's case, it's his pun book but we can overlook that. Both Momoi-san and Akashi-san already have their own characters while I need Kuroko-san to rest for tomorrow so…_

"Fine, I accept. Just make sure he won't be saying any puns."

_Don't worry. I don't think Izuki-san will be speaking at all tonight. After all, his character is a minor one._

"What?! That's so cruel! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" *everyone ignores Izuki*

"Good."

_Glad to be of service, Hyuga-san. Now, may we start? We've wasted quite a lot of time and I think our audiences are waiting._

"Sure. Go ahead, Shiori/Shiori-san/Shiori-chan/Shio-chin/Shioricchi."

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom. After King Arth, a wise king who built the Lucifenia Kingdom with "Three Heroes", died, Queen Anne, a queen of the sweet voice, who was his wife, ruled over the kingdom. They had twins as children, the princess Rillianne and the prince Alexiel._

"Ah…My beloved Arth, why did you die? But, I will continue your legacy to rule this kingdom and raise our children."

"Wow! Nice acting, Himuro."

"Thank you, Okamura-kun."

_Hush, you're not supposed to interrupt the play._

"Sorry, Shiori-chan."

_Now, where was I? Oh, right. *clears throat* She governed for the good of her people, rather better than him, and the kingdom enjoyed her reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction and passed away._

"Poor Muro-chin~"

"It's fine, Atsushi. I don't think I'm suited for acting anyway."

_However, a power struggle started among leagues when the twins were six years old, and Alexiel was supposed to be dead in the political combat. In fact the Commander of the Royal Guard and one of the "Three Heroes", Leonhart Avadonia was ordered to take care of the prince, changing Alexiel's name to "Allen". Leonhart raised Allen as his own alongside his adopted daughter, Germaine._

"Uwahh! Poor Alexeicchi."

"Oi, Kise. Shut up. I'll kick you." *sounds of something being hit and falling*

"Kasamatsucchi, you've already kicked me."

"Oi, Kasamatsu. What are you doing to Ryota, you bastard? Only I'm allowed to hit him!"

"So cruel, Daikicchi!"

"You're both wrong. Only I'm allowed to hurt Ryota."

"A-Akashicchi?!"

"Sei-kun, that sounded so wrong."

"Are you perhaps jealous, Tetsuya? No worries. I will choose you over anyone any day. And why is my character a girl?"

_Well, she is called 'a girl in red' for a reason, Akashi-san._

"Change it."

_Huh?_

"Either change the plot completely or change the gender, I don't mind which. As long as I'm not crossdressing."

_Err…How about this then? Leonhart raised Allen as his own alongside his adopted son, German._

"It's not the best but it will do."

*backstage*

"Tsuchida…"

"Hmm?"

"Can this still be called a play? There are so many interruptions from the actors."

"I don't know, Furihata. I don't know."

_*ignores the squabbling of the actors*Her mother's passing left Rillianne, who had grown up in luxury, to rule the kingdom. When she started to rule the kingdom, she imposed heavy taxes on her people and started ruthless purges. However, out of deference to her mother the queen, she decided she would rule the kingdom as a princess and would not take over the throne until she came of age. Later, Allen returned to the palace as a servant, but Riliane did not remember that he was her twin brother. _

"Ahaha…so, pretty boy is my twin. Ahh…Taiga, Tatsuya, there you are!"

"Alex, what are you doing here?!"

"Taiga, Shiori-chan said Alex should be Rillianne since she has blonde hair as well."

"Seriously?!"

_*still ignoring*A famine started, Leonhart and lieges who supported him decided to smuggle food from the palace to the hungry._

"Yay! I get to be Robin Hood. Let's have some fun~"

"Oh my, the Ironheart is Leonheart? How fitting."

"!"

"Shut up, Hanamiya. And don't you even dare, Izuki."

_Rililanne, noticing a lack of food, ordered her servant to kill the hero. _

"Pretty boy, go kill that brown-haired boy."

"Don't call me that, Alexandracchi. And it's 'Allen' and 'Leonheart'."

_Ney Futapie, one of the maids of the castle and adopted daughter of Mariam Futapie, another of the "Three Heroes", tricked to Allen making him to think that his foster father was going to kill to Rillianne. _

"Nee, nee, Allen. Did you hear? I heard that Leonheart is going to kill the princess."

"What?! Is this true, Hanamiya? I must protect the princess at once."

_As a result of this, Leonhart died at the hands of his adopted son. _

"I'm sorry, Father but I can't let you harm Alexandracchi. Please die." *fake stabbing*

"Ahaha…I'm dead."

"Kiyoshi is the only person that will laugh happily at Death, literally." *facepalm*

"Calm down, Hyuga-senpai."

"Kuroko?! Since when were you there?!"

"For about five minutes."

_As the hero died, Germaine-_

*Akashi clears his throat*

_I mean, German intended on revenge. From that day on the princess was referred as "The Daughter of Evil"._

"Why should I avenge him? Even if he is my real father, it's his own fault that he died."

"That's just cruel, Akashi."

"Aha…my son doesn't want to avenge me~"

_Akashi-san, if you promise to follow the plot of this story as you should, I'll let you have your way with Kuroko-san and give the both of you three-days of paid leave._

"Deal."

"Why are you using me as a bargaining chip, Shiori-san?"

_Sorry, Kuroko-san but it's the only way to convince him. Here's a vanilla milkshake as a token of apology._

"Thank you, Shiori-san." *begins slurping his milkshake*

_Continuing the story. Visiting the Kingdom of Elphergot, Allen met Michaela and Clarith, two maids for a wife of a wealthy merchant named Keel Freesis . _

"Oh, what a beautiful maiden. Wait?! Is that Midorimacchi?!"

"Ahh! Shin-chan is Michaela. How cute~"

"S-Shut up, Takao. I'm not cute. Not that I care or anything."

"Tsun-tsun Shin-chan~"

_Clarith, unlike the other citizens of the kingdom, had white hair. She had lived as an outcast because of this, but by "one-thousand-year tree", she had met Michaela, who had befriended her. _

"But we don't have anyone who is white-haired, Shiori-chan."

_You're right, Aida-san. Hmm…Well, grey is almost the same as white. I mean, grey is the mixture of black and white so…Haizaki-san, you will be Clarith._

"Hah?! You want me to be a woman and wear a fucking dress. No way, bitch."

"Shogo, language."

"I can say whatever I want, Akashi. You're not my mother."

"Are you defying me?" *sounds of scissors snipping*

"…"

"Hm…As I thought." *stores back his scissors*

_Haizaki-san, you WILL be Clarith and you WILL wear that maid costume before I decide that NijiHai is not worth my time._

*grumbles but puts it on while blushing slightly*

_Michaela was beloved by many, and had a beautiful singing voice; even the King of the Marlon Kingdom, Kyle Marlon was in love with her. _

"Why am I in love with Midorima? It's digusting!"

"Speak for yourself, Aomine. The mere thought of you having any romantic feeling towards me is unsettling."

"What did you say, you four-eyes?!"

_She had met him through Keel, who was a friend of the king. _

"Michaela, this is my friend, King Kyle of Marlon Kingdom. Kyle, this is Michaela, my wife's maid."

"We already met earlier, Tetsu's captain."

"You're supposed to call him 'Keel', Aomine."

"Like I care about this stupid play."

"People who live in glass house shouldn't throw stones, Midorima. You're supposed to say "Greetings, Your Majesty"."

"Really?! Oi, Midorima, say your dialogue properly."

"I refuse."

_Allen also fell in love with her. _

"Do I have to, Shioricchi?"

_Yes, you have to, Kise-san._

"Fine. *puts on a love-sick face* Oh, who was that beautiful maiden earlier? I think I'm in love with her."

"Wow! Never thought I'd see the day Kise and Aomine will fight for Midorima."

"Ah, hello, Nijimura-senpai."

"Hello, Kuroko."

_Rillianne, however, was in love with Kyle, and sent a formal marriage proposal to Kyle. _

"Kyle? Oh, you mean that tanned boy that's similar to Taiga? Sure, send him a basketball challenge."

"Alexandracchi, you're supposed to send Aominecchi a marriage contract."

_Kyle, however, responded that he was already in love with another girl._

"I accept. Bring it on, woman."

"You're supposed to reject it, Aomine-kun."

"But this is basketball, Tetsu. How can I refuse?"

"Ignore the basketball idiot, Tetsuya."

"Hai, Sei-kun."

"Akashi, you bastard! What did you call me?"

"An idiot." *smirks*

"You-"

_Realizing this, Rillianne told her ministers that if they could not find out which girl Kyle was in love, they should destroy the entire the Elphergot Kingdom and kill all of the green-haired women._

"Oh…This is becoming interesting. Pretty boy, annihilate the neighbouring kingdom."

"Hai, Alexandracchi."

"Oi, Kise, you're not supposed to sound happy while doing it. And why is no one using the real characters' names?"

"Ignore them, Kasamatsu."

_Keel hid away Michaela in a well and told Allen where she was. _

"Where the heck is the well?!"

_Ahh…you see, Hyuga-san…That is…We don't have enough budget._

"So, where am I supposed to hide?"

_Let's just pretend there's a big boulder over there and it's big enough to cover your body._

"I don't even know the plot to this story anymore, Fukuda."

"Me too, Kawahara."

_Allen kept it secret from the princess, however the princess found it out later. Allen was passed over a message in a glass bottle from her telling him to kill Michaela. After that, Michaela was killed in the well by Ney Futapie. _

"Fufu…Die, Midorima."

"Even Hanamiya gave up on using the real characters' name."

_Soon after, the rebellion troops and the people of both the Lucifenia Kingdom and the Elphegort Kingdom led by German and a mysterious man with blue hair in a mask named Kachees, who was actually King Kyle in disguise, came to rebel. _

"Eh…Akashi? Is that a real armour and sword?"

"Of course, Daiki."

_In response to the rebellion, Rillianne hired Gast Venom and his mercenary group, "The Asmodean Company". _

"Go, purple-head boy! Defeat the rebels for me!"

"Eh~ But I don't want to fight Aka-chin~"

"Good boy, Atsushi." *Akashi pats Murasakibara's head*

_But this was futile and the rebels took over the castle. During the revolution, Ney managed to get rid of her foster mother, while Allen, wanting to protect his sister, offered to switch places with her, allowing her to escape and for him to die in her place. _

"Ahh…Mitobe just died."

"Way to state the obvious, Koganei."

_His plan worked, and Rillianne was able to escape safely. Before Allen let her escape, he revealed himself as her twin brother._

"I'm your twin brother."

"I know. I read the script."

"Oh…Now, we need to…er…*looks at the script* Eh! I have to wear dress?!"

"Do it, Ryota."

"But, Akashicchi!"

*Akashi glares at him*

"Fine. *puts on dress* Alexandracchi, run to safety!"

"Okay~"

*Akashi and the 'army' enter the scene*

"I'm the princess. If you want to kill me, then do it quickly."

"You're supposed to say "You insolent person!", Ryota."

"Eh?! Really, Akashicchi?!"

"Do you think we're blind, Ryota? The real princess is a chick wearing spectacles with big boobs."

"Shut up, Aominecchi! Akashicchi, what are you doing with that camera?"

"Taking pictures of you in a dress, of course."

"For what purpose?" *shakes in fear*

"Blackmail." *smirks evilly*

_Akashi-san, I would like a copy of that picture, please. Along with the others that you've taken earlier. It might be good for business._

"Sure."

"Shioricchi is so mean!"

*ignores him*

_Rillianne went underground during a time and eventually was found unconscious near a cloister by Clarith, who became a nun there recently._

"First I'm a freaking maid, now I'm a nun?! Great, just great!"

_Clarith wanted revenge on "The Daughter of Evil", whom she knew had caused the death of her friend. Of course, she was unaware that the girl she found, who she knew under the name of "Rin" was actually "The Daughter of Evil" herself, but one day she overheard Rillianne's confession in the confession box which revealed to her that she was the princess who ordered the destruction of the Elphegort kingdom. _

"There is no confession box."

_Please pretend, Garcia-san._

"Okay~"

_Later, Rillianne, filled with regret over the death of her brother, went to the harbor and set a bottled message into the sea. With this, she hoped that it would allow her wish, "If I could be reborn, I would like to be with [him] again", to come true._

"Wow! What a beautiful painting of the ocean!"

"That's not your dialogue, Alex!"

"Leave her be, Taiga. At this point, even Shiori-chan doesn't care anymore. She just wants to finish the play."

_Clarith, in a blind rage, snuck up on Rillianne and tried to stab her with a knife, but decided not to when she was stopped an illusion of a young boy and after see how lonely Rillianne was. Clarith eventually forgave Rillianne, and apologized to Michaela for not having been able to avenge her. _

"Whatever." *walks away*

"Oi, Shogo! Where are you going?"

"I'm outta here, Shuzo." *leaves the building*

_Sometime after the previous main events, Yukina Freesis, prodigious child and daughter of Keel Freesis started her own investigation of what happened behind the Story of Evil._

*Izuki walks around the stage to talk to the 'townspeople*

"Ehh?! Is this all I have to do? I didn't even have any dialogue."

"Be glad. Some of us didn't even have the chance to show our face."

"Yeah. I'm only one of the maids in the Freesis Mansion. *pouts* But tomorrow I'll be the main character with Tetsu-kun."

"Shut up, Satsuki. No one wants to know."

"Just say that you jealous, Dai-chan!" *stucks out tongue*

*other characters start to fight as well while the authoress ignores them*

_And that's the end of the play. What do you think, dear audiences? Shall we continue this? Please tell us what you think. Goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Night

**Warnings: OOC! characters, Yandere!Momoi.**

**Edit: List of characters.**

**Kayo Sudou (tailor) - Momoi, Man - Kuroko, (Wo)man in red - Akashi, boy with green sash - Midorima, Boy with yellow hairpin - Kise, random villagers - other KnB characters**

* * *

The Second Night

_Good night, honoured audiences. Tonight, we will present you with a movie titled "The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka"._

"Eh?! I thought it was supposed to be a play with Tetsu-kun and I as the main characters."

_That was the original plan, Momoi-san, but I have a sore throat so this will have to do._

"But, how are we supposed to make the movie when all the audiences have arrived?"

_Ah…Don't worry, Kuroko-san. The movie is already finished._

"Huh?! How?! You didn't even tell us anything and we didn't do anything that can be contributed as acting."

_I have my way, Kagami-san._

*all the KnB characters look at authoress with wariness in their eyes. Yes, even Akashi*

_Shall we start the movie night? I've prepared popcorns and drinks for everyone. Tonight, all of you may join the guest at the guest seat. I'm sure the guest would like to get to know their actors._

"Sure./Okay~/Hai~/Hn."

*everyone sits and the lights darken. The big screen in front begins to glow*

_Kayo Sudou, a tailor in the town of Enbizaka, is a very beautiful girl who is known for her skill. Everyday, the people of the town will ask for her services._

_*screen shows Momoi, wearing a pink kimono, talking with Koganei and Tsuchida who bring a kimono to her shop*_

"I'm still concerned as to how Shiori manages to make this movie in such a short time."

*the other characters nod at Aomine's statement*

_The only thing she thinks about is the fact her 'lover' is unfaithful and does not come 'home'. _

_*Momoi sighs while tailoring a customer's kimono, thinking about her 'lover' who never comes home*_

_"__Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home."_

_*the scene changes, showing Momoi walking on a street*_

_Kayo is walking on the main street when she notices her 'lover'. She is about to greet him when she sees him walking with a red-haired man._

_*Momoi was watching Kuroko who was wearing a light blue kimono walking while talking with Akashi. Akashi was wearing a red kimono*_

_With a red kimono suiting him well, her 'lover' seems friendly with that handsome man. She cannot stand that sight so she turns and left that place. Tears streaming down her face. At night, Kayo murders him with her tailor scissors and takes the kimono. She acts as if nothing happened, or rather, she does not realize what she had done. _

_*On the screen, all of them saw Momoi confronting Akashi and suddenly she stabs him. Akashi dies and she takes the kimono. Momoi walks home in a daze, seemingly not realizing what she had done. When she gets home, she fixes the rip on the red kimono while crying*_

"Yes! YES! Die, Akashi-kun!"

*the other characters look at the out of character Momoi*

"Hey, Kawahara?"

"Yes?"

"A woman in love sure is scary, huh?"

"Indeed, Satoshi."

*Akashi looks at Momoi*

"Satsuki, do you, by any chance, despise me for being Tetsuya's lover?"

"O-Of course not, Akashi-kun. A-Ahahaha…"

*they turn their attention back to the screen*

_The next morning, the neighbourhood seems uneasy. It looks like there is a crime. _

_"__Hey, did you hear? A man was murdered last night! His kimono was taken, leaving him only in his inner kimono."_

_"__Really?! How scary! Who died, by the way?"_

_"__Ahh…It's Tetsuya's husband, Seijuro. Poor Tetsuya. I wonder how he copes with this."_

*Akashi is contemplating something and Kuroko notices*

"What are you thinking about, Sei-kun?"

"I'm thinking about how you would react if I die, Tetsuya. Tell me, how would you react?"

*the others overhear their conversation and eavesdrop on them*

"That's easy, Sei-kun. I'll just follow you. I can't live without you, Sei-kun."

*everyone blushes on the cheesy sentence. Even Akashi. But he smiles and wraps an arm around Kuroko*

"But, I think Akashicchi suits the tailor character better. I mean, Akashicchi has his own scissors and is good with it. He also likes to threaten people with it."

*everyone except Kuroko and Akashi laughs but stops when they hear the sounds of scissors snipping ominously*

"Are you implying something, Ryota?"

"Ahh…N-No, Akashicchi."

"That's what I thought."

*all of them continue watching the movie*

_Kayo is concerned about the rising murder rate and worries about Tetsuya's safety. After all, he can be the murderer's victim too. She later sees him with a man with beautiful green hair comforting him while they are standing on a bridge. _

_*Kuroko looks sad as he is mourning for his husband's death. Midorima approaches him and consoles him. Kuroko thanks his cousin*_

_Kayo noticed that the green sash the man is wearing looks well on him. Kayo makes a deduction that Tetsuya likes that type of person._

_*Momoi walks away from the scene while crying*_

_It is night and the man with green sash is walking home when he is attacked by someone. Kayo kills him and takes the sash, again acting or not knowing that anything happened, or not aware. _

_*Momoi kills Midorima and takes his sash. She left the dead body to go home and at home, she fixes the green sash with swollen red eyes*_

_The neighbourhood is growing restless as there is another crime._

_"__Hey, did you hear? It seems that there's another murder last night!"_

_"__What?! Who is it this time?!"_

_"__It's Tetsuya's cousin, Shintaro."_

_"__Poor kid. He just lost his husband and now, his cousin died. He must be very sad."_

"Momoi-chan, you're not going to kill Shin-chan, right?"

"Of course not. Why would I kill Midorin?"

*everyone looks at her skeptically but says nothing and focuses on the giant screen instead*

_Kayo ignores the gossiping townspeople and looks for her 'lover'. This time, she sees him in front of the hairpin shop with a boy with blonde hair. Tetsuya bought a yellow hairpin and gives it to the boy._

_*Momoi watches as Kuroko gives Kise the yellow hairpin. Kise puts it on and hugs Kuroko to show his gratitude*_

_"__What do you think you're doing? Giving someone clearly younger than you a present yet you never give me anything. You really are indiscriminate."_

_*Momoi walks away with tears streaming down her face*_

"Uh oh. Looks like it's Ryota's turn to die. I wonder how Satsuki will kill you."

"Uwahh! Don't say it like she'll do it for real, Daikicchi."

*Kise looks at Momoi*

"You won't do it, right, Momoicchi?"

"Of course not, Ki-chin. What gave you that idea?"

*everyone looks at the screen then at Momoi then at the screen again. They do this so many times until Momoi understands*

*gasps* "You guys are so mean! I'm not going to go psycho and start killing you guys."

*they fidgets*

"Well, you don't exactly give off a harmless aura, Satsuki. With the killing and all."

"But, that's not me, Dai-chan."

*everyone looks at her blankly*

"Okay, she looks like me but she's not the real me. Mou, you guys are so mean!"

"We're just joking, Satsuki. Don't take it to heart."

"That's right, Momoi-san. It's just a harmless joke."

"Okay, Tetsu-kun."

*Momoi calms down and they resume watching the movie*

_Kayo kills the boy with yellow hairpin and takes the hairpin. When she is doing her work at home, she is puzzled by the new state of her scissors._

_*Momoi looks at her blood stained scissors with a puzzled expression on her face*_

_"__Ara~ Was my scissors always this colour?"_

_Kayo finishes her work and inspects it with a smile on her face._

_"__If you're not going to come to me, I'll just go to you instead."_

_The next morning, the tailor dresses herself in the personal items of the murdered men, in an attempt to become the ideal woman for her 'lover'. Meanwhile, the town is abuzz with the news of another murder._

_"__Ryota was killed last night."_

_"__Wait, Ryota?! You mean, Tetsuya's younger cousin?! What had the boy done to deserve this fate?"_

_Again, Kayo ignores the gossips and looks for Tetsuya. She approaches him with a bright smile._

_*Momoi, wearing a red kimono, a green sash and a yellow hairpin, approaches the gloomy Kuroko. Kuroko smiles at her*_

_"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_But as it turns out, the man does not even know her. The three males were his husband and cousins. Offended at this apparent lack of acknowledgment, the tailor murders him too._

_*Momoi's expression turns sour and without realizing it, she takes out her scissors and stabs Kuroko. She then takes off his kimono and left the crime scene*_

_The next morning, the neighbourhood is chaotic. Now a man has been killed. An entire family of four has been killed by someone._

_"__Tetsuya was murdered yesterday!"_

_"__What?! Oh dear, now an entire family of four has been murdered. I wonder when the murderer will stop."_

_*the screen shows the tailor fixing a light blue kimono with a crazed grin on her face*_

_"__He was acting so awful yesterday."Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you.", he says. It was like he was talking to a stranger. __**It was like he was talking to a stranger.**__"_

_The tailor lets out an insane laugh and Kayo carries on with her work._

*the screen dims and the lights brighten. But everyone is silent*

_Err…Everyone, are you okay?_

"Oh my God! That was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I can never look at Momoicchi and scissors the same way ever again!"

_Ki-Kise-san…C-Calm down._

"Holy shit, that movie just now is scarier than dogs! I'd rather pat Nigou than to watch it the second time!"

_K-Kagami-san._

*Aomine's soul is hanging on the edge of his mouth. Everyone shows their own version of panic state or is shaking except for Akashi who holds Kuroko tightly while murmuring comforting words to his ear*

_*sigh* Since all the actors are in disarray, I will have to close the House of Shiori early tonight. Please leave a comment on tonight's show before leaving the building. Goodbye._


	4. Chapter 4 The Third Night

**Warnings: death, gore, Yandere!Akashi**

**Author's note: This chapter is specially dedicated to my first reviewer, camus. phua-san. Please enjoy the story.**

**List of characters.**

**vampire - Akashi, human - Kuroko, human girl - Momoi, human's parents - Kuroko's parents**

* * *

The Third Night

_Shiori here and with your lovable actors! This is the third night and I must say that I'm pleased to say an audience actually made a request. Yay!_

"And who is this person, Shiori?"

_Ahh…That person is camus. phua-san, Midorima-san. _

"I see."

"Keh. Someone actually requested something to this shitty excuse of an entertainment house?!"

_Haizaki-san, please refrain from using such language in front of me or I will be forced to use drastic measures._

"What can you do, girly? I'm obviously stronger than you."

*authoress just smiles eerily at him. Making him nervous and dread fills him*

"Fine. Fine. I'll try to stop but no promises."

_Fair enough. Anyway, she requested that we do a vampire-related performance for the third night or we could make it like the popular anime 'Vampire Knight'._

"Oh! Oh! Let's do the Vampire Knight version! I can be Zero and Kurokocchi can be Yuuki."

_Unfortunately, Kise-san, she specifically requested for Akashi-san and Kuroko-san and for it to be dark-themed._

"Owh…"

_But, no worries, Kise-san. I'm sure some audiences will request you with, well, maybe not with Kuroko-san, but you can pair up with Aomine-san to do, say…'Romeo and Juliet'._

"I'll look forward to it then. Isn't this exciting, Daikicchi?!"

*Aomine blanches*

"What are you talking about, Ryota?! Who on earth likes 'Romeo and Juliet'?! It's stupid and both of them died in the end!"

"Well, I think it's romantic, Daikicchi. Right, Kurokocchi?" *looks at Kuroko*

"Hai, Kise-kun. I want to experience that kind of love with Sei-kun as well." *smiles slightly*

"Would you like to be the Juliet to my Romeo right now, Tetsuya? I certainly don't mind and I like role-playing anyway."

"Sei-kun." *blushes at the raw insinuation of Akashi's words*

_Ehem…May I remind you that I'm still here? You two can flirt with each other all you want AFTER work hours but for now, focus on making us popular!_

"Fine./I'm sorry, Shiori-san."

_Now, as she did not request it specifically, I've decided to make it a movie version that unfortunately won't be Vampire Knight-related. It will be dark-themed as per requested but there won't be any rape or anything that will hurt our precious Kuroko-san as I'm sure Akashi-san will kill me if I so much as attempt to do so, even if it's just a movie._

"Indeed."

_And there won't be any intimate acts EXCEPT for mild, though I doubt such a word exists in Akashi-san's library, kissing and touching as we have children in the audience seat. I also respect my actors privacies so there will not, I repeat, NOT be any sexual scenes._

"Thank you, Shiori-san."

_You're welcome, Kuroko-san._

"You made the right choice, Shiori. I definitely don't want others to see something that belongs to me."

_…__Akashi-san, is that your own version of saying 'Thank you'? Have you turned to a second Midorima-san?_

"A tsundere Akashi?! *brays with laughter* I'll pay to see that happens."

"I want to see it too, Aominecchi."

"I wonder if Sei-kun will wear glasses as well."

"Oh my! A second Shin-chan!"

"Don't call me that, Takao!"

"Nee, nee, Aka-chin~ Will you say 'nanodayo' as well?~"

" 'Nanodayo'? Sei-chan, please say it. I think it will be cute."

"There's no way he'll say it, Reo-nee."

*lots of people starts talking all at once but stops when a cold chill goes down their spines*

"…"

*all of them looks at Akashi and saw him smiling brightly with his closed eyes but they don't let that fool them as they could see an ominous aura and an apparition of Shinigami/Satan hybrid cackling darkly behind Akashi*

*they gulp*

*Akashi opens his eyes and they saw his heterochromatic eyes glint with silent fury and the apparition licks its lips*

"Does anyone have anything else to say?"

"WE'RE SO SORRY, AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKASHI-KUN/AKA-CHIN!/I'm sorry, Sei-kun."

"Hmm…"

*everyone fidget*

_Akashi-san, please continue this later. We've kept the audiences waiting long enough._

"Fine, I'll just punish ALL of you later. Tetsuya?"

"Hai, Sei-kun?"

"I will give you your punishment later…in bed."

"Hai." *blushes*

"And Shiori?"

_Yes?_

"Don't think you're off the hook."

_I know. Well, let's get this show started, okay. Please enjoy it, camus. phua-san._

"Hai!" Everyone choruses.

*everyone looks at the giant screen in front and sits with their respective friends/boyfriends*

*the lights darken while the screen glows*

_It was late at night and a red-haired teen was sitting precariously on the edge of a roof. One of his legs was dangling over the edge while the other was propped up for him to rest his chin upon._

_*screen shows Akashi wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, black leather shoes and a cloak*_

_The boy's name was Akashi Seijuro and he was holding a red apple in one of his hand._

_"__A forbidden fruit that must never be eaten or you'll be thrown out of the Garden of Eden, huh?"_

_He looked up and his eyes drank the sight of the night sky being littered with millions of stars. The moon was round and bright so it blessed the earth with its gentle rays of light._

_*Akashi smiles bitterly*_

_"__But, I think I'm already beyond the point of salvation. I had tasted the forbidden fruit so many times that I don't think I can live without it."_

_Suddenly, he heard shouting from inside the house he was perched on top of._

_*scene shows Kuroko arguing with his parents inside his room*_

_"__No! I refuse! I told you, I already have a lover. I will not betray him just to please you. Please cancel my engagement with Momoi-san. I do not love her and I never will."_

*Momoi feels something stabs her heart*

_"__But, Tetsuya, your lover is a male. Society will never approve of your relationship. And that Akashi is jobless. How do you expect him to provide for you? Please reconsider, Tetsuya."_

_"__No, I will not. Father, Mother, please respect my decision. I love him and that's what matters most."_

_"__No, we will not. And until you realize how foolish you are acting, you are not allowed to go out of your room."_

_*Kuroko's parents go out of the room and lock it from outside*_

_Kuroko went to his bed and sat on it. He took a picture on his nightstand and gazed at it lovingly. He then started to cry and clutched the picture to his chest._

_"__Sei. Sei. Sei."_

_And just like that, he repeated the name over and over again while crying. Akashi, who was sitting on the part of the roof that was directly above Kuroko's bedroom, heard his beloved's sobs and his eyes darkened with rage. His hand crushed the apple in anger._

_He was contemplating how and when to kill Kuroko's parents when he heard something that made him very happy and it managed to calm him down a little._

_"__Sei. Where are you, Sei? I'm so lonely. Please come by my side quickly. I can't live without you."_

_"__Who can't you live without, Tetsuya?"_

_A velvety voice permeated the air._

_*scene changes showing Akashi entering the room through the opened window*_

_"__Ah, Sei. You're early tonight."_

_"__There's no such thing as an early night for a vampire, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko smiled. That's right. His lover, Akashi Seijuro, was a vampire while he was a normal, weak, pathetic human. His lover would not be pleased whenever he referred to himself as such but when someone was with a perfection called Akashi Seijuro, no one could escape the clutches of insecurities._

_Akashi walked to the bed and suddenly pinned Kuroko down with the former on top. The only sign that Kuroko was surprised was the slight widening of his eyes._

*some audiences squeal at this part while Akashi merely smirks darkly, gaining a few ideas on how to 'punish' Kuroko later*

_"__S-Sei, w-what are you doing?"_

_"__Demanding the answer to my question. Who can't you live without, Tetsuya?"_

_Akashi was enjoying the view he was seeing. His lover was beneath him with pink, flushed cheeks and slightly wide eyes. Kuroko smiled and Akashi felt a sudden twitch on a certain part of his body._

*some of the KnB characters develop a nosebleed seeing a cute, blushing Kuroko smiles and Akashi feels annoyed*

_"__It's you, Sei. It has always been you and always will."_

_"__I see."_

_Akashi leaned down and kissed Kuroko. Kuroko wrapped his arms around his lover's neck to deepen the kiss. Akashi licked Kuroko's lower lip and was granted access swiftly. Kuroko moaned when Akashi's tongue entered his mouth and a battle was fought between the two appendages._

_Akashi smirked hearing the moan and won the tongue battle. He explored and mapped every part of his younger lover's mouth and completely dominated the kiss. He broke the kiss when he felt that Kuroko needed air. Kuroko's face was completely flushed and his breathing was ragged. Akashi smiled gently and kissed the boy beneath him on the forehead._

*many fujoshi squeal at this part, have nosebleed-some severe- and some fainted with a smile on their face*

_Akashi moved away to sit beside his beloved and Kuroko sat up. The former wrapped an arm around his lover and they started to talk about many things. Akashi pretended he had not overheard his lover's conversation and Kuroko pretended that he had nothing else to say to Akashi._

_Kuroko yawned and they looked at the clock hanging on one part of the wall. It was nearing midnight and Akashi told Kuroko to go to sleep. Kuroko obliged but requested that Akashi stayed with him until he fell asleep. They both laid on the bed and Kuroko laid his head on his lover's chest. Akashi hummed gently and the beautiful melody lulled Kuroko and sent him to dreamland._

_Akashi knew Kuroko was asleep but he kept stroking the younger teen's hair with feather-light touches, courtesy of being a vampire. He was smiling but it turned sinister once he decided the perfect punishments for Kuroko's parents and that Momoi person for even daring to think that they could take what was his._

_He carefully pried Kuroko away from him but before he left, he stood beside the bed while looking at the sleeping teen as if debating something. He pressed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips before murmuring against his lover's lips._

_"__Sleep, Tetsuya. No matter what happens, you will keep sleeping and only wake up when I tell you to. You won't remember any of it tomorrow."_

_Akashi walked towards the window and after one final glance at his one and only love, he leaped out of the window._

_*scene changes showing Kuroko's parents and Momoi bounded and gagged in an empty room that looks like a basement. Black sashes are tied around their heads to cover their eyes*_

_Akashi entered the room and his lips was twisted into a cold, evil smirk. He walked towards them and removed the gags._

_"__W-Who are you? Why are you doing this?"_

_"__You are hindering mine and Tetsuya's lives, Mr. Kuroko so I'm doing the best solution I could think of. Disposing you, your wife and Miss Momoi over there."_

_All of this was said in an airy manner as if he was talking about what a beautiful night it was._

_"__Akashi?! How could you do this to us?! We're Tetsuya's parents and Satsuki is his betrothed! You have no right to do this to us."_

_Akashi's face contorted into a scowl and he glared at the 'insignificant insects', though they cannot see it, before replying in an icy, dark voice._

_"__How dare you think that you can take what is mine! Foolish humans. All of you shall die a painful and slow death."_

_Akashi walked out of the room and all of the prisoners were relieved but it was short-lived when they smelt smoke. Realizing what Akashi was planning, all of them screamed for help but no one came to their rescue. All the servants were dead while Momoi's parents were out of the country._

_Fire licked the entire mansion and the people trapped at the basement were screaming in pain and agony. Soon, it spread upstairs and started to burn the servants' corpses that littered the place._

*some people are sickened by the grotesque images and have no doubt that Akashi will do something like this should it really happens*

_*scene changes and it shows Kuroko's room*_

_Akashi went to the bed and carried his lover bridal-style._

_"__Come, Tetsuya. Let's go to our _real _home. The place where you really belong."_

_Kuroko stirred but did not wake up. Again, Akashi leaped out of the window but this time, he was carrying Kuroko. By now, the fire had reached Kuroko's room which was on the highest floor of the mansion._

_*scene shows a room of a mansion in the middle of a forest*_

_Akashi was caressing Kuroko's cheek lovingly while humming a song. It was peaceful but he knew Kuroko needed to wake up soon. With a heavy sigh, he muttered, "It's time to wake up, love. It's already nine in the morning." Immediately, Kuroko's eyes fluttered and opened, revealing twin blue orbs._

_"__Good morning, love."_

_"__Good morning, Sei."_

_"__How are you feeling, Tetsuya?"_

_"__Just fine. Thank you for asking."_

_"__Tetsuya, do you remember anything from last night?"_

_Kuroko was confused and he showed it by tilting his head to the right._

_"__We laid on the bed and you stayed with me until I fell asleep, right?"_

_Akashi smiled._

_"__Yes. That did happen. Say, Tetsuya, do you know where we are?"_

_"__Of course I do. Inside our room in our house."_

_"__And where is our house?"_

_"__In the middle of a forest."_

_The smile grew wider._

_"__Do you remember where your parents live?"_

_"__What are you talking about, Sei? My parents died in a car accident last year."_

_"__What about Momoi Satsuki? Do you remember her?"_

_"__No, I don't even know that person. Should I?"_

_Akashi was still smiling and this time, he was humming a happy tune._

_"__Why are you asking all of these questions, Sei?"_

_"__Nothing. Just felt like refreshing your memories."_

_"__Silly Sei. You don't need to refresh anything. I remember everything perfectly."_

_Akashi and Kuroko stood up and Kuroko gave Akashi his morning kiss before heading to the bathroom. Akashi faced the window and smirked darkly. His hypnotism worked and Kuroko did not have a single clue of what happened last night._

_"__And it will stay that way."_

_They went through the day exploring the forest, or rather, Kuroko did and Akashi just tagged along to make sure the former would not hurt himself. Kuroko was smiling and his expressive eyes shined brightly. They had lunch near a waterfall as Akashi had packed lunch beforehand. They ate while chatting. Kuroko was describing every fascinating thing he saw and Akashi smiled at his lover's enthusiasm. After that, they went to a meadow at the other edge of the forest. Akashi brought Kuroko there with his insane speed while carrying Kuroko bridal-style._

_Soon, it was time for dinner and they had to go home. Kuroko was disappointed but when Akashi promised him that they would explore the forest as many times as Kuroko wants tomorrow, he cheered up. The lovers took a bath after dinner and changed to their pajamas. Kuroko soon fell asleep and Akashi was content with watching him._

_"__Now, no one can take you away from me, love. I will gladly turn into a demon if it meant that you will be with me forever."_

_His smile seemed eerie in the dark room._

*the screen turns dark and the lights brighten*

"…"

*everyone looks at Akashi warily*

"What?*

*Akashi is annoyed*

"Akashicchi, will you really do that? Just like vampire Akashicchi."

"Of course not. Why would I kill Tetsuya's parents? After all, they do approve of our relationship. In fact, they encourage it."

"Oh."

"That aside, Shiori-chan, you're so cruel!"

_How am I cruel, Momoi-san?_

"You made me a psychotic, crazy fan girl at the previous night and tonight, I died."

_Well, it was not my intention. It just turned out to be that way. I apologize if it hurt you, Momoi-san._

"Hmph…Apology accepted."

_Well, think of it this way. Maybe some audiences will pity you and request for a happy story with you in it._

"Okay~"

_And that covers the third night. I hope you are happy with tonight's performance, camus. phua-san. Goodbye, everyone! See you the next night!_


	5. Chapter 5 The Fourth Night

**Warnings: Possible spoilers, death, gore. All my stories are unbeta-ed. I rely on what I learnt at school.**

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to panda-ryuu-chan.**

**List of characters: Hibiya - Aomine, Hiroto (boy version of Hiyori) - Kise**

* * *

The Fourth Night

*all the KnB characters are already inside the House of Shiori and are waiting for the authoress while chatting. The authoress enters the building with a gloomy face*

"Ah! Shioricchi, you're here! That's strange. Usually you're the first one here to greet us."

*authoress ignores Kise and goes straight to hug Akashi. Everyone's eyes go wide and Kuroko, while feeling jealous, waits for the authoress explanation*

_*sobbing sound*_

"Err…Shioricchi? Are you okay?"

*authoress looks up from Akashi's chest and starts to wail*

_UWWAAAHH! I didn't know that your life is that harsh, Akashi-san. I promise to treat you better. And to think I used to hate Bokushi too. Oreshi is so kind and self-sacrificing as well. _

"B-Bokushi? O-Oreshi?"

*everyone is puzzled by this while Akashi is annoyed*

"What are you talking about, Shiori? And who is this Bokushi and Oreshi?"

_Bokushi is a parallel Akashi Seijuro that uses 'boku' to refer to himself and has heterochromatic eyes of gold and red, that's why us fangirls call him 'Bokushi' while Oreshi is the same parallel version of Akashi Seijuro but is the real personality that uses 'ore' to refer himself and both of his eyes are red, that's why 'Oreshi'._

"Wait?! The real personality?! You mean, that parallel Akashi has TWO personality?!"

_Yes, Kagami-san._

"Which is more demonic?"

*everyone except Akashi shot Kise pitying looks. Kise didn't seem to realize how he phrased his question*

_Kise-san, don't worry. We'll visit your grave. As for the answer to your question, well, I think it's Bokushi._

"What brought this on, anyway?"

_Ahh…You see, Midorima-san. While I did say that it's a parallel Akashi Seijuro, I think it's more accurate to say that he's the original Akashi Seijuro._

"Whaddya mean?"

_It means, Aomine-san, that the reason this Akashi Seijuro in front of me exists is because of him. Parallel worlds exist because of the 'what if' question. So, our Akashi Seijuro exists because of the 'what if Akashi Seijuro loves Kuroko Tetsuya?' question arises._

"Wait?! Are you saying that Akashi is not in love with Tetsuya?! Impossible! Tetsuya is the most lovable person in the world! How can anyone not love him?!"

_That's because that Akashi is straight and only cares about upholding his family's name. _

"That bastard! *everyone gasps. They never heard Akashi curse before* How dare he?! I'll show him his rightful place!"

*everyone stops Akashi from leaving*

"Let go of me this instance!*

_Akashi-san, even if we do support you in beating the other Akashi-san, you have no way of travelling to a parallel world._

*Akashi thinks about it and finally calms down. For extra measures, authoress discreetly signals Kuroko to hug Akashi and calms him down completely. It works.*

_Anyway, I'm digressing. The reason I'm mentioning this is because I've read the latest chapter of Kuroko no Basuke and I cried after reading it. *shows everyone chapter 266*_

"What the?! It says here that it was updated on 21st Jun! You only read it ONE WEEK after it was posted?! Unbelievable!"

_It's not my fault! I was busy with the stories and only seemed to remember it today, Aomine-san. Anyone, tonight's show is requested by panda-ryuu-chan. That person asked for a 'Kagerou Days' theme with any of you to act EXCEPT for Akashi-san and Kuroko-san, as the both of them are her favourites and does not wish to see them…Well, you'll find out later._

"…"

_Is there something wrong, Kuroko-san?_

"Shiori-san, you said that Oreshi has red eyes and refers to himself as 'ore' while Bokushi has heterochromatic eyes and uses 'boku', right?"

_Yes…So, what's the problem?_

"Sei-kun uses 'ore' but has heterochromatic eyes, so which category does he belongs to?"

_Finally, someone asks this question! Akashi-san falls into a new category that I made up which is 'Okushi', the combination of 'Oreshi' and 'Bokushi'. *grins widely*_

"That name is so lame~"

_Well, it's either that or 'Boreshi', Aomine-san. And if I'm not mistaken, 'borei' means 'ghost' or 'ruined spirit' in Japanese._

"I don't see any problem with 'Boreshi'. In fact, it fits Akashi perfectly!"

"Are you insinuating something, Daiki?"

"Err…Of course not, Akashi."

_I think we've wasted enough time so without further __adue__, I present to you the movie titled 'Kagerou Days' with Aomine-san and Kise-san as the main characters. The story revolves around a boy, Hibiya, and his boyfriend, Hiroto._

"A movie, again?! It's the third time in a row! When do we get to make a play or a drama?! And why me?!"

_*irritated* I think it's time for you and Kise-san to be in the spotlight for once. And I can't exactly bring a truck here inside this small building to make it into a play, I'm not like Akashi-san who seems to can make the impossible possible. As for it not being a drama, this is just a short one, well, not too short._

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Can that even qualify as a compliment? Doesn't it just mean that Akashi is not human?"

"Silence, Eikichi."

*like the previous nights, all of them join the audiences and sit with their respective friends/boyfriends. The screen glows bright while the lights grow dark*

_A teen is cradling a bloodied body, presumably dead, while crying on a road. A mysterious figure stands among the crowd while saying something._

_*scene shows two teens on a swing*_

_Hibiya looks at his phone. The phone showing it is twelve thirty in the afternoon on 15th August. He puts down the phone and looks at the clear blue sky. He blinks when the sun's rays hurt his eyes and he uses his right hand that is holding his phone to block the rays._

_He is chatting with a blonde teen, Hiroto, that sits next to him on the swings at a park. The blonde is wearing a black bracelet on his right wrist._

_"__But I think I kind of hate summer." The blonde boldly murmured while petting a black cat. His boyfriend looks at him but says nothing._

"I didn't know you like cats, Ryota."

"Just because you haven't seen me pet one before, doesn't mean automatically that I hate cats, Daikicchi."

_*scene changes, showing Kise and Aomine walk together*_

_The two of them is walking side by side, continuing their chat. The blonde holds the cat in his arms. Suddenly, the cat jumps out and Hiroto chases after it. Hibiya merely stands and watches his boyfriend._

_The blonde runs onto a zebra-crossing, not noticing the traffic light that signals it is safe to cross turns to a glaring red. Hibiya's eyes go wide but before he can warn his boyfriend, the blonde is hit by the truck. The blonde falls and blood splashes everywhere. On the truck, Hiroto, the traffic light, the road and on Hibiya. Hibiya hears a scream, though he is not sure whether it comes from him or the blonde._

_His boyfriend's scent is mixed with the scent of blood and it chokes him. He covers his mouth and cries. The heat haze, which shows up in a form of a white version of himself, apparently mocks him in his daze, saying "This is all real." while laughing. With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkens._

"It feels weird to see Aomine-kun cry."

"What kind of monster do you think I am, Tetsu?"

"An arrogant, perverted one."

"But I think it's stranger to see a white version of Mine-chin, Kuro-chin~"

"Ahh…You're right, Murasakibara-kun."

"Oi!"

_*scene shows a place where there are thousands of clocks ticking but all show different time. The white version of Aomine, White Aomine, puts one hand on a clock but when he swipes his hand across it, the surface of the clock is painted with blood*_

_*scene changes to show Aomine on his bed*_

_Hibiya wakes up on his bed to the sound of a ticking clock. He wonders what time is it. He checks his phone and sees that it is sometime past twelve in the afternoon of 14th August. His eyes go wide and he looks past the windows to see the clear blue sky, recalling the sound of an awfully annoying cricket._

_The both of them are sitting at the swings again. The tanned teen has a gloomy face on while the blonde is not petting the cat this time. It merely stays perched on top of the blonde's lap._

_"It's strange, y'know."_

_"What is?"_

_They are walking together side by side. The blonde holds the cat in his arms._

_"Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this exact same park."_

"Figures Daiki won't know something unless it slaps him one the face."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Nothing."

_The cat suddenly jumps out of the blonde's arm and the blonde starts to chase it. The tanned teen sees a flash of red from his memories. Suddenly, Hibiya remembers what will happen should the blonde continue to chase the cat. He stops the blonde by holding his right wrist. The blonde turns around, puzzled._

_"Why don't we go home now?"_

_They starts to walk home together but the second the blonde steps off the path, the people around them starts shouting and pointing at something. Hiroto closes his eyes and when he opens it again, he steps in front of Hibiya, then a pole falls from the sky and pierces through him. Hibiya's eyes go wide with shock._

_The sounds of wind chimes and Hiroto's screams fill the spaces between the trees. Hibiya's face contorts with disbelief and he starts to walk to the blonde. White Hibiya shows up beside him and laughs while saying, "This is the real thing!" Hibiya turns his head to White Hibiya and the latter smirks. Hibiya looks back at the road that is covered with blood and suddenly, White Hibiya is in front of him and pushes him, still smirking. Hibiya's vision blackens but before he faints, he glances at Hiroto and thinks he sees Hiroto smiling while saying something as he dies._

"Why is Kise smiling when he's about to die? Crazy idiot."

"Kasamatsucchi, so mean! Can't you think that I died a heroic death, saving my boyfriend from harm?"

"I can't think of anything heroic from you."

*everyone nods sagely. Kise turns to Kuroko who averts his eyes*

"You don't think so, right Kurokocchi?"

"I'm sure you will do something heroic someday, Kise-kun."

"Wahh! Everyone is bullying me!"

_*scene changes, showing Aomine on his bed*_

_Hibiya wakes up abruptly and clutches his head. He hastily wears his clothes and goes out to find Hiroto. He finds him sitting on the same swing at the same park and drags him. Hiroto is surprised and he gasps in shock, seeing Hibiya's panicked face. Hibiya drags him to an overpass. They climb the stairs and as they are nearing the top, Hibiya turns back to say something to Hiroto but he sees something in his line of sight and it causes him to stop, it is White Hibiya. He is leaning against the railings and he merely looks at them. Hibiya tears up and suddenly, Hiroto slips and tumbles down the stairs to his death._

_*scene shows the clocks again. But this time, all of the surface are covered with blood and all of it show how Kise dies differently for each death*_

"How can anyone be so cruel as to request such a horrible story?! I lost count how many times Kise-kun died already."

_Calm down, Aida-san. It's just a story. It's not real._

"It will be better if it was real, though. Ryota could use a wake-up call and removes his idiocy from his brain."

"Akashicchi, that's just mean. Wishing a death on someone."

"But, it's a good kind of death, Ryota. Maybe after experiencing something like that, you will finally mature and learn to cherish your loved ones."

'Does that mean you want to go through something like that with Kurokocchi?"

*Akashi is silent for a very long time*

"Tetsuya and I are very mature so there's no need. Now, stop interrupting the movie."

*he turns back to the screen*

*whispers* "Nee, nee, Daikicchi. Did I just win an argument against Akashicchi?!"

*nods in disbelief* "I think so."

*two shogi pieces fly out of nowhere, hitting them on their foreheads*

"OW!"

_*In another separate dimension, presumably Aomine's mind, it shows that he is crying and shouting while covering his ears, unable to believe what is happening.*_

_This process repeats for decades, the same two days happening over and over. Hibiya realizes it but each time, he will black out so he has no way of stopping it._

_*scene change to show Aomine's mind but this time, he has a gloomy face and puts one of his hand on an invisible wall*_

_This kind of frequently told story has only one ending, but it can be found beyond those repeating summer days._

_*Aomine sees a replay of the first day in his mind and decides to take action. With one of their happier memory in mind, he pushes himself off the wall and chases after Kise*_

_In reality, Hibiya pushes Hiroto out of the way of the truck, so that he is killed himself, thinking it would stop the loop from repeating. Before the truck slams onto him, he looks at the truck and gives a slight smile. Blood splatters everywhere just like last time. Hibiya notices that Hiroto's eyes and Hibiya's own twisted body are like hazy reflections of the blood that splashed everywhere._

_Hiroto starts to cover his mouth and cry when he sees Hibiya falls to the ground. White Hibiya can be seen beside Hiroto, Hibiya expects him to laugh like each time this happens but White Hibiya's eyes are wide as he does not expect Hibiya to do that. Hibiya looks at him, seemingly mocking the heat haze._

"This kind of mocking face suits Aomine-kun better."

"Tetsu, please, drop it."

"I didn't know that you're capable of saying 'please', Aomine."

'Shut up, Midorima."

_The heat haze covers his ears and tears can be seen at the corners of his eyes. Hibiya ignores him and looks at Hiroto. He thinks that it is a regular summer day. But all of that ends today._

_From behind Hiroto, a black apparition shows up and steps in front. Hibiya's eyes are wide as he sees that it is a black version of Hiroto that is quite similar to his own white version one._

_*scene shows a dimension that has thousands of clock but most of them are broken instead of bloodied. Black Kise puts his fist on one but the force he uses causes the surface to crack*_

*Kise's fangirls in the audience seat squeal at this. They see a new side of their idol. A dangerous, silent, black-wearing, serious Kise*

_*scene changes, showing Kise on his bed*_

_Awakening on August 14 in a bed, Hiroto leans his head on the windowsill beside his bed. The black bracelet that he always wears on his right wrist is around the cat's neck, acting as a collar. He cradles the cat and says, "It didn't work again." Black Hiroto shows up in front of him but he says nothing, just smiles in amusement. A tear slides down Hiroto's cheek._

*everyone is silent*

"Well, that was…entertaining."

*everyone looks at Kiyoshi as if he just claimed that he's actually an alien from outer space*

"You call that 'entertaining'?! We have to watch Kise die many times!"

"I'm just voicing my opinion. No need to get mad, Hyuga~"

"Ironheart has an _iron heart_."

"That's not even funny, Izuki."

*chaos erupts and authoress sighs*

_Well, that's it for the fourth night. Good-_

*authoress hears something break and saw her Tsunayoshi mug on the floor in a thousand pieces. Her head tilts down, her bangs shadowing her face*

*everyone except Kuroko and Akashi fidgets and shivers as a cold chill goes down their spines*

*authoress lifts her head and they see her grinning maniacally*

_I suggest you run._

*needless to say, it is heeded and authoress chases after them with a bunch of knives in her hands*

*Akashi and Kuroko sigh and looks at audience*

"Since Shiori is 'busy', we'll end this tonight."

"Please leave a comment on tonight's performance before you leave the building."

*they chorused* "Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6 The Fifth Night

**Warnings: Death, gore, OOC!ness, Fem!Aomine, spelling/grammar**

**Author's note: How many of you can guess what is my inspiration for this chap?**

**List of characters.**

**Girl - Aomine (girl version), Dolls - Akashi and Kuroko**

* * *

The Fifth Night

"Ahh…We have to be here again. I want to sleep."

*authoress glares at Aomine. He flinches*

"W-What?!"

_How dare you act ignorant after what you did last night? YOU BROKE MY TSUNAYOSHI MUG!_

"I told you I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

_I don't care! How could you?! It was very precious to me!_

"Now, now, Shiori. I'm sure Daiki had learnt his lessons and won't do it again. Right, Daiki?"

*Aomine quickly nods*

_B-But…_

"What's so special about that mug anyway, Shioricchi?"

_It was GIVEN to me by my BEST FRIEND! And now it's gone! Can you even imagine how I feel?! No, you don't! How about I do the same to you and break something that you treasure as it was given to you by your most important person?_

*all KnB characters begin to imagine that situation and shiver involuntarily. All of them begin to glare at Aomine*

"I'm ashamed of you, Daiki. Breaking something that Shiori holds dear."

"W-What?"

"Daikicchi, I hate you."

"Oi, Ryota!"

"As expected of AHOmine."

"Midorima, you bastard!"

"Aka-chin, can I crush Mine-chin?"

"You may, Atsushi."

"Oi! Oi!"

"Aomine-kun, you're the lowest."

"Tetsu, even you!"

*authoress stops them while smiling wickedly*

_Don't worry, everyone. I have the perfect revenge._

"What is it, Shioricchi?"

_You see, the reasons why I've been so busy today were because I was busy planning revenge and doing something else._

"And what is that 'something else' you speak of?"

_I've been reading (writing) a new story, Midorima-san. The title is 'The journey called Life'. My other best friend told (ordered) me to read (write) it and she can be very persuasive (a huge understatement). You can check it out at my office (profile) later._

"I see."

_Well, let's start the tor-I mean, show tonight._

"Oi, Shiori! You're about to say torture, aren't you?"

_What are you talking about, Ahomine-san? I said no such thing. Right, Akashi-san?_

"Indeed."

_See? Even Akashi-san agrees. This will be a very interesting and satisfying movie night._

*the screen brightens. The light darkens*

_Aomine was walking home from a party late at night when she heard a sweet voice calling her. Curious, she followed it and before she realized it, she was lost in a forest. The moon was full and the path could be seen clearly by the help of the moonlight._

_*scene showed a girl version of Aomine wearing a black dress walking alone. She was looking everywhere with an annoyed face*_

"Kuro-chin, I take back what I said last night. Girl Mine-chin is weirder~"

"You're right, Murasakibara-kun."

"Don't call people 'weird', dammit!"

"Daiki, language."

"But, doesn't this image remind you of someone, Shin-chan?"

"And who, pray tell, is that, Takao?"

"Nicki Minaj."

*everyone is silent for a while before they burst into laughter. All except Aomine who doesn't remember who Nicki Minaj is*

"You're right, Takaocchi. It does remind you of Nicki Minaj! Hahahaha! Ow, my stomach!"

"Oi, Ryota! Who's Nicki Minaj?"

*Kise takes out his phone and shows Nicki Minaj's photo to Aomine. He immediately fumes in anger*

"What the?! That's not me. We don't even look the same!"

"Whatever you say, Aomine/Aomine-kun/Dai-chan/Daiki/Mine-chin."

_"Ahh...Damn! Where am I supposed to go now? Mom's gonna kill me!"_

"Even though she's a girl, Daikicchi will never change."

*everyone except Aomine nods sagely*

_Suddenly, from the shadows, emerged two figures. One of them had blazing red hair and equally red eyes while the other had light blue hair and eyes that were a shade darker. They were wearing three-piece black suit, black pants and matching shoes. The only thing that was different in their style of clothing was the red head wore a red tie while his companion wore blue tie._

_"Hello. Are you perhaps lost?" The red head said._

_"Maybe we should invite her to our house. What do you think?"_

_"I think we should. It's getting colder, after all."_

_Aomine, who cannot stand to hear them talking as if she was not there, shouted, "Oi! Stop ignoring me! Who are you guys anyway?"_

_The red head's eyes flashed in annoyance but he still introduced himself. He crossed one arm over his chest and bowed, similar to how a gentleman would introduce himself._

_"My apologies. My name is Akashi."_

_His friend mirrored his actions._

_"My name is Kuroko."_

_They straightened up and together, they spoke, "Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Err...Sure. The name's Aomine Raiha."_

_Taking her right arm, Kuroko said. "Would you like to come to our house, Aomine-san? It's very late and I'm sure your family will understand."_

_"But..."_

_Akashi ignored him and took her other arm. "Come along, Raiha."_

_"Why are you calling me by my first name?! Oi, let go of me! I don't want to get killed by Mom! Isn't this kidnapping?!"_

"Wow! Never thought I'd see that side of you, Kuroko."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment."

*Kuroko just shrugs*

_They ignored her protests and soon, she gave up and just let the two very strange yet interesting people dragged her to their house._

_*scene shows Akashi and Kuroko unlocking the front door and gestured for Aomine to take the first step inside*_

_When they arrived, they led Aomine to a coach and told her to sit there. They prepared lots of snacks and drinks for her. Aomine, the glutton that she was, ate all of it almost immediately. She ate it so fast that some of the caramel syrup was dribbling down her cheek. Kuroko saw it and used one of his fingers to wipe it. He licked it and started to whisper in Aomine's ear, "It tastes so sweet that you feel like sleeping, don't you?"_

"Tetsuya, you're not allowed to do that to anyone else other than me, understand?"

"Yes, Sei-kun."

_After the midnight snacking, all of them laid on a king-sized bed with Aomine in between Kuroko and Akashi. Aomine was trying to fight off the sleepy feeling but failed. Kuroko and Akashi just watched her in amusement._

_*in Aomine's dream*_

_Aomine turned to her younger self but when she changed back to her current self, Kuroko closed her eyes and whispered, "If you take the blindfold off, then it won't be fun anymore."_

_*Aomine was sitting on a chair with her eyes closed in reality. Akashi and Kuroko was standing next to him on her sides, whispering sweet nothings to her ears. Sometimes, an orange tint could be seen in their eyes*_

_*back to Aomine's dream*_

_She was still in her younger self's body and was playing happily with Akashi and Kuroko. They danced, talked, laughed and played to their hearts' content._

_*in reality, Aomine was tied to a chair. She was bound, blindfolded and gagged. Akashi and Kuroko carefully moved her to the bed. After they were done, they lit the pumpkin-shaped lanterns and sat on the chairs while talking*_

"So that's why you said this will be an interesting and satisfying night, Shiori. It indeed is."

_Thank you, Akashi-san. I hope you and Kuroko-san like your roles._

"We do."

_Suddenly, Aomine opened her eyes and she was scared by what she saw through the hole in the blindfold. The shadows of the lantern grew and she was frightened by it unconsciously. She saw Akashi's and Kuroko's shadows and gasped. Their shadows were the shape of two small children, in contrast of their owners' teen body. _

_*Aomine's memories"_

_Her younger self was clutching two dolls that looked like Akashi and Kuroko happily. The dolls were gifts from her aunt._

_*back to reality*_

_The other two people in the room heard the gasp and they turned towards her. They walked towards her, smiling with their eyes closed. They opened her blindfold and the ropes that were tied around her wrists. Akashi was the first to talk._

_"My, my, you bad kid. How dare you wake up so early?"_

"It sounds scarier when Akashi is the one to say that. Like your parents will kill you for misbehaving or something."

"Nonsense, Daiki."

_Kuroko sat at the edge of the bed and reached out to Aomine. The latter looked at him with fear in her eyes while the former just said, "If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?" But Kuroko just stretched the corners of Aomine's mouth to form a smile and continued, "Look, you're laughing. Don't you look adorable with that face on?"_

"I sit corrected. When Tetsu said that with a smile on his usually deadpan face, it's like Hell is welcoming me while wearing a pink tutu."

"Hell can't wear a pink tutu, Aomine-kun."

"It's just an expression, Tetsu."

"No such expression exists, Daiki. You've been skipping school again, haven't you?"

_Akashi and Kuroko were still smiling and their eyes were still closed but Aomine was growing more and more afraid. Akashi spoke, "But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our party tonight."_

_*Aomine's childhood memories*_

_A young girl said, "Hey. That's mine, right? Ehe."_

_The dolls seemed to smile at that._

_*back to present*_

_Akashi and Kuroko opened their eyes to reveal twin sets of orange orb. Aomine trembled as the eyes reminded her of the spooky pumpkin-shaped lanterns._

_"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse, Raiha?"_

_*scene showed Aomine's younger self was hugging two dolls with a smile on her face*_

_Akashi continued while smiling, "Would you like some milk like you used to get in your fairy tales?"_

_*the dolls were taken away and Aomine received a new one*_

_Kuroko hugged her from behind suddenly and she turned to look at him in surprise. He ignored her shocked face and said, "This is my home, where we can feel ever so free and comfortable."_

_*the dolls that were abandoned by their owner cried*_

_"I'll take whatever's in your pockets, so you won't feel guilty no more, Aomine-san."_

_Akashi and Kuroko held their hands out to her and spoke together, "Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now." Their eyes were half-lidded and their smiles were just a simple stretch of the lips without any meaning to it. They continued, "Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how."_

_They handed her some sweets but she did not take it. She knew that those sweets would only trap her in an illusionary world and led her to believe fake hospitality. They smirked when she did not fell into temptation and said, "Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now." Aomine did nothing as she was preoccupied by her mind replaying her memories of today. Kuroko, being impatient, shoved his hand straight to her heart through her back. Aomine's eyes widened in shock and pain._

_*scene change to show Aomine's lifeless, bloodied body leaning against a tree in the forest. In her hands were the two dolls from her childhood that she abandoned*_

*Aomine looks at Kuroko*

"Shoving a hand into my body? That's just brutal, Tetsu."

"Be glad Tetsuya didn't do it for real, Daiki."

_I hoped you suffered, Aomine-san. Feel my pain._

"Hah! It will take more than that to scare me!"

*authoress narrows her eyes*

_I seem to recall a certain birdie telling me your weakness, Aomine-san. It said that you're afraid of-_

"I'm sorry! So very sorry! Please don't say it out loud, Mistress Shiori! I beg you."

*authoress looks at him with amusement*

_You do realize that Akashi-san knows about it as well and I can bribe him to scare you for me, right Aomine-san?_

"Err…"

_As I thought. Well, that's it for tonight. I'm feeling rather tired so I'll end it early. Goodnight and don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Sixth Night

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. You see, a few days ago, I was reading an AkaKuro fic but I can't see the AkaKuro at all. All I saw was AkaFuri. I was so angry that my innocent phone nearly kissed the wall. I guess you could say that I was sulking but hey, it's like buying a dark chocolate only to find out it was a white chocolate instead. definitely not pleasant.**

**Edit: So sorry for that stupid mistakeT^T**

**List of characters:**

**scientist - Midorima, robot - Takao**

* * *

The Sixth Night

_Hello, everyone. Welcome to the House of Shiori. It is our sixth night and I, Shiori the owner, am more than glad to present you tonight's show. Tonight, we will present you a play-_

"Hell yeah! A play! I've been waiting for this. Oi, Tetsu! Let's pair up. We can be the main actors."

"I refuse, Aomine-kun."

_- that is inspired by the Vocaloid song "Kokoro Kiseki". It's-_

"What is this Vocaloid you speak of?"

"Eh? Shin-chan, you don't know? It's very popular all around the world!"

"I don't see the importance of knowing something like that."

"Vocaloid is a singing voice synthesizer. Its signal processing part was developed through a joint research project led by Kenmochi Hideki at the Pompeu Fabra University in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain, in 2000 (the same team that later founded Voctro Labs) and originally was not intended to be a full commercial project. Backed-"

"Wait?! How do you know about this, Akashi?"

"Isn't it obvious, Shintaro? I know everything."

_-about a lonely scientist-_

"Fufu…A scientist? Then, I should take that role."

"I think that role suits Imayoshi better, Hanamiya."

_-and a robot who wanted to feel emotions like human being-_

"Mayuzumi, you should take that role. It suits you."

"Nonsense! Tet-chan suits that role better. Right, Sei-chan?"

TWHACK! THUMP! SWISH! CRASH! BOOM! CRACK!

*everyone looks at authoress who is smiling sadistically, some of them sporting bruises or injuries. She is holding a few butter knives*

_Is there anyone else that wants to interrupt me?_

*shakes head frantically*

_Good. Now, where was I? Oh, right. So basically, we will make a play depicting a lonely scientist and his emotionless robot. I decided that Midorima-san will be the scientist while the robot will be Takao-san._

"Huh?! Why?!"

_Because I said so. Now, shut up, Ahomine. You and the others that are not involved with the play with sit with the audiences tonight._

"Tch, fine."

_Let's start, shall we? *clears throat* There was once a lonely scientist. He was hailed as the brightest despite his age so it was not a strange thing to see that he was shunned by other scientists. But the prodigy merely scoffed and chose to live in seclusion. He chose to live in the countryside where no one would disturb him. But, it was in human nature to seek out comfort and warmth, so he decided to build a robot to accompany him._

"Nee, Nee, Shio-chan. Why do I have to be inside this coffin-like box?"

_Because you were supposed to be just created by Midorima-san, Takao-san._

"I see~"

_Let's continue the story. The young scientist being the genius that he is managed to create a robot._

"Finally, it's done. Do you know who I am?"

_But, there was just something that he could never recreate. Human emotions. So, the robot was emotionless._

"Shin-chan~ You look so good in that lab coat~"

"Don't call me that, Takao!"

_Takao-san, you're supposed to be emotionless. *sighs* I think I chose the wrong actor. Oh, well. Back with the story. The scientist tried to make the robot to feel emotions but no matter what he did, the robot remained the way he is._

"Shin-chan~ Where am I supposed to put this prop? It's a big sakura tree with a giant hole at the centre, I think."

"Just put it over there."

"Okay~"

_He even attempted to teach the robot to sing once._

"What are you doing, you fool?! Takao, don't you dare sing!"

"Awwhhh~ But, Shin-chan, I want to."

_Why can't Takao-san sing, Midorima-san?_

"His singing voice is awful."

*everyone looks at each other and shrugs*

_I'm sure you're jesting. It can't be that bad._

"Unfortunately, it is that bad."

_Well, we need him to sing so…Takao-san, hit it._

"Okay~"

"NO!"

*Midorima watches in horror as Takao opens his mouth. The former immediately plugs his ears. What followed after is the sound of a cat scratching its nails on a piece of glass with a megaphone being placed in front of it.*

"Stop!"

"Mother….Takao, stop now or I'll kick you off the team!"

"Takao-kun, I'll appreciate it if you stop now."

"You fucking hawk eye! Stop!"

"Takaocchi, I think I'm seeing my dead grandmother."

"Kazunari, cease your singing this instant!"

*Takao stops singing. Everyone is on the floor while clutching their ears and they groan in relief*

"So, how was it?"

"Kazunari, you are banned from singing in front of me and Tetsuya ever again."

"Eh? Why~"

"Takaocchi, your singing voice is pure evil."

"So mean, Kise~"

"If you ever sing in front of me again, you're dead."

"Do you really have to threaten me, Aomine? It wasn't that bad, right?"

*everyone glares at him*

"IT WAS THAT BAD!"

_I think my ears are bleeding._

"See? Even Shioricchi agrees."

*Takao pouts*

_Let's just continue with the story, okay? Wishing to share happiness and sadness with his robot, the scientist began to work tirelessly at creating a program for him. It was a program that would make the robot a heart so that he could feel human emotions. Coincidentally, the name of that program was 'Kokoro'._

"Who came up with that crappy name?"

"Shut up and enjoy the show, Taiga."

_However, time was running out, as the scientist was merely a mortal that could not escape the clutches of Death. He passed away soon with regret filling him for not being able to make his robot happy. The robot was left alone for several hundred years and he began to wonder about his creation. He went to the scientist workplace and made a wish. He accessed the file his creator had left and finally gained a heart._

"How am I supposed to access it if there's not even a computer here?"

_Please pretend, Takao-san._

"Okay~"

*Midorima sighs*

"Why am I stuck with this idiot?"

"I love you too, Shin-chan~"

"W-What are you talking about, Takao?"

"Tsun-tsun Shin-chan~"

_On with the story. In the process, the robot discovered what it would be like to be happy and sad. As he excitedly twirling around in happiness, he stumbled upon the corpse of his creator. He remembered that one day his creator suddenly stopped moving. The robot then started to cry._

*Takao pokes at the fake skeleton lying against the sakura tree*

*everone facepalms*

_In the future or rather past, the scientist, now old, sighed and began to lose hope. Suddenly, he was greeted with an image of the robot crying. It was a miracle. He theorized that he received a message from the robot from the future, after he created his heart._

_The robot continued to cry but stopped when he saw the sakura tree in front of him distorting and a portal appeared._

"So, that's what the huge hole is for."

_Yes, it is. May I continue?_

"Sure~"

_The both of them looked at each other through the portal and the scientist grinned and passed through the portal._

"Do I have to?"

_Yes, you have to, Midorima-san._

*Midorima grumbles but crawls through the hole. Aomine snickers*

_The scientist turned young again and he smiled at his creation. The robot blushed and turned away. The both of them spent their time together playing, running and the robot singing for his creator._

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, TAKAO/KAZUNARI."

*again, Takao pouts*

_The scientist smiled serenely. He gave the robot the inheritance of solitude and entrusted him with the key to the miracle. He obtained peace knowing that his creation would be fine and passed away in tranquility._

"Shin-chan dead~"

"Shut up, Takao."

_But, the burden of the new heart was too heavy for the robot to bear. In the end, the miracle robot had a short in his system and could no longer do anything. However, he had a smile on his face in his last moments, resembling an angel._

*snorts* "What angel? His singing voice nearly killed us."

_That's kind of mean, Kagami-san._

"But, you're not denying it either, Shiori."

_I suppose you're right, Akashi-san. Well, that's it for tonight. Before you leave, please don't forget to leave a comment on tonight's performance. Good night~_


	8. Chapter 8 The Seventh Night

**Author's note: Hey, guys. How should I say this... I'm going on a hiatus for a few weeks because I'll be working at my aunt's workplace as a part-timer and I doubt I could even touch the laptop so I'll post this in advance. I'm really sorry but I need the money 'cause I'll be damned if I don't buy that KnB DVD.**

* * *

The Seventh Night

_Hello, everyone. How are you on this lovely night? Tonight is the seventh night and I decided that our actors should get some rest._

"What the fuck?! Then, why are we even here, woman?"

_Language, Ahomine. As I was saying, you guys will get some rest but at the same time, you will still entertain our guests._

"How can we do that?"

_By using this, Hanamiya-san. _

*authoress holds up two bullets and everyone has the sudden urge to run away*

"And what does it do?"

_Excellent question, Midorima-san. You see, these bullets come in pairs so if I were to fire them at two people, they will exchange their personalities._

"Huh?! I don't get it."

_It meant, Kagami-san, if I were to fire two bullets that have the same colour at Aida-san and Hyuga-san, Aida-san will act like Hyuga-san and vice-versa._

"Oh, I see. So, who are you going to fire it to?"

_Well, I have the perfect gui-I mean, people._

"You were about to say guinea pigs, didn't you Shiori?"

_Whatever are you talking about, Akashi-san. Now, I decided that Akashi-san, Kuroko-san, Kise-san, Aomine-san, Midorima-san, Takao-san, Murasakibara-san, Himuro-san, Nijimura-san and Haizaki-san will be my vic-tes-target._

"You were about to say victim and test subject. Right, Shioricchi?"

_Please ignore the slip of tongue, Kise-san. Now, *sound of gun cocking* like Reborn always say "Do it with your dying will"._

*authoress shoots at the aforementioned people and all of them fall to he ground, unconscious*

_I wonder what the result will be~_

"Aren't you a little too excited about this?"

"But, you gotta admit, Hyuga. I am curious about how this will turn out. What are you doing , Shiori-chan?"

*authoress is holding a video camera in one hand*

_I'm recording whatever will happen next, Kiyoshi-san._

"I can see that. Why?"

_Blackmail._

*the people on the floor stir and get up. Authoress grins and presses the record button*

"Seijuro, Seijuro, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Tet-kun."

_Oh my._

"Is Akashi actually acting like an uke for once and Kuroko a seme?!"

_I'm surprised you know those terms, Kagami-san, considering that you're straight and all._

"Hey!"

*Aomine looks around blearily but when he sees Akashi, he immediately brightens. He gets up and glomps Akashi, giving Nebuya, Hayama, Mibuchi and Mayuzumi a heart attack*

"Akashicchi, I'm so glad you're fine. *turns towards authoress and pouts* Mou, Shioricchi. That wasn't very nice."

"Aomine-kun, please let go of me."

"I don't want to. I want to keep hugging Akashicchi."

_I never thought I'd see this day but I'm not complaining._

"Holy shit! Ahomine is acting like Kise and hugs Akashi while said person is not threatening him. Apocalypse is near!"

_Calm down, Kagami-san. It's not the end of the world yet._

"Daiki, you have three seconds to release Seijuro before I cut off your hand."

"Eeks, Kurokocchi."

_You know what? I think you're right, Kagami-san. Apocalypse is near._

"Shut up, Daiki. I'm trying to sleep."

"Ryotacchi, don't ignore me and stop reading those porn magazine."

*everyone that is not under the effect of the bullets nearly has a heart attack seeing Kise smirking like Aomine and reads porn magazine*

_Oh, my God! This is priceless. *laughs*_

"Mura-chin~ I want snacks~"

"Tatsuya, snacks are not good for you."

"What the hell?! Murasakibara is saying 'snacks are not good for you'?!"

"Nee. Nee, Kazu-chan. Stop listening to Oha-Asa and let's go out on a date."

"Shut up, Midorima. I told you not to call me that and I must listen to Oha-Asa so that I will not have any bad luck. Man proposes, God disposes."

_…__*nearly faints as she is laughing like a mad woman*_

"Oi, Shiori! Don't you dare faint! This is your fault. Fix it."

_I can't, Kagami-san. *snickers* The effect *laughs* will wear off *giggles* in fifteen minutes._

"Shiori, why are you laughing?"

_N-No *giggles* particular reason, *snickers* Aka, I mean, Kuroko-san._

"Shio-chan, you're funny."

_You're funny too, Ta-Midorima-san._

"Oi, Bakagami. I challenge you for a basketball game. The loser listens to whatever the winner says."

"What the hell?! Don't drag me into this, Kise!"

"Tch. Shut up, idiots."

"Ahh…Shuzo, you're awake."

"I was trying to pretend that I was sleeping but you idiots are too noisy."

"Like you're any different, Nijimura."

"Shut up, Takao."

"Mura-chin, I want more snacks~"

"Here you go, Tatsuya."

"Tatsuya, don't eat too much snacks."

"Hai, Kuro-chin~"

_Oh My God! I can't take it anymore. This is killing me! *laughing like a maniac*_

*authoress drops down on the floor laughing while clutching her stomach. The video camera is passed to Kagami*

"Shuzo, where are you going?"

"Where else, Shogo? To get out of this stupid place."

"Shuzo, you so much as take a step out of this place, you're dead."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, chibi?"

*everyone gasps. Kuroko's face darkens*

"Delinquent."

"Sadist."

"Trash."

"Dacnomaniac."

"Bastard."

"Freak."

*both of them are silent for a while and suddenly as if they heard a bell, they lunged at each other*

"Tet-kun, gambatte!"

"Kurokocchi, do your best! Nijimuracchi, don't hurt Kurokocchi!"

"Shut up, Daiki/Aomine!"

"So mean~"

"Wow! Never thought I'd see the day Kuroko picks a fight with someone. Who is that guy, anyway?"

_He's the captain of Teiko's basketball club before he quits and passes the mantle to Akashi-san._

"Oh."

"Fuuro-phin, faiphhh~"

"Tatsuya, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hai~"

"Kazu-chan, who do you think will win?"

"Isn't it obvious? Kuroko will win, not that I care or anything and stop calling me that."

*the battle went on for a few minutes before Kuroko whips out Akashi's scissors and threatens to stab Nijimura's throat. Nijimura scowls but admits defeat*

"Tch. Fine, you win, Kuroko."

"Of course. I always win, therefore I'm always right."

*authoress lungs at Kagami making him nearly drop the video camera in shock*

_Please tell me you got that, Kagami-san. This is the only time we can see Kuroko-san say that._

"I did. Now, let go of me."

_Okay~_

*authoress takes the video camera back and turns towards Kuroko, filming him.*

_Kuroko-san, can you say something?_

"Such as?"

_Anything._

*Kuroko quirks an eyebrow but nods*

"Those who look down on me are not allowed to look at me in the eye. My orders are absolute. Since I always win, I'm always right."

*authoress gives him a thumb up*

_Okay. Next is Aomine-san._

*the camera focuses on Aomine's face*

"Akashicchi, I love you."

*Kagami sputters, authoress snickers and Kuroko looks ready to murder someone*

"Die, Daiki."

"Kurokocchi, so mean~"

_Akashi-san, your turn._

"Hai, Shiori-san. My motto is once in a lifetime encounter."

*authoress and Kagami look at each other before shrugging*

_Meh, good enough, I guess. Kise-san._

"Tch, whaddya want, woman? I'm busy worshipping Mai-chan."

_Takao-san._

"Today, I'm ranked fifth so I need to have my lucky item which is a purple teddy bear."

_This night keeps getting weirder. Midorima-san._

"Hehe~ I love Kazu-chan~"

"W-What are you talking about, Midorima?"

*Takao blushes while Midorima grins*

_I finally found it. The perfect blackmail for Midorima-san._

"You're a sadist, aren't you Shiori?"

_I never said I wasn't. Next, Himuro-san._

"Hai~"

_Good job, Himuro-san. Here you go, a limited edition maiubo._

"Arigato, Shio-chin~"

"Seriously?! He only said 'Hai~' and you gave him food."

_It's enough, Kagami-san. Murasakibara-san, it's your turn._

"Hello, my name is Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Why are you introducing yourself, Murasakibara?"

"Why are you calling me by my last name, Taiga?"

"Don't call me that!"

_Haizaki-san._

"Haizaki here, don't ever skip school."

_I never thought that line will ever come out of your mouth._

"What?"

_Nevermind. Nijimura-san, anything to add?_

"Tch." *scowls and looks away from the screen*

_Well, that concludes it, I guess. And they should be back in 3, 2, 1._

*again, they faints but this time they recover quickly*

"Ugh, I think someone just slam my head repeatedly against a table."

"Shut up, Ryota. Your voice is annoying."

"So mean, Daikicchi."

"Tetsuya, are you alright?"

"Hai, Sei-kun."

"Get off of me, Takao."

"Don't wanna. Shin-chan feels nice."

"W-What nonsense are you spouting?"

"Muro-chin, my head hurts~"

"Let me rub it, Atsushi."

"Shogo, what happened?"

"Why the fuck would I know, Shuzo."

*they turns towards the authoress for an explanation, only to find a video camera and a note saying they should watch the video for explanation and for Kagami to end the show*

"Well, we should play it."

*Akashi presses the play button and all of them are horrified with what they saw. Akashi, Aomine and Haizaki ganged up on the poor camera only for another note to flutter down. It says 'Don't even bother. You only destroyed a copy of the video'. They snarl and quickly search for the authoress*

"Well, *sounds of something breaking* since they *BOOM* are *squeals* quite busy, I'll *sounds of something whizzing* end the show *sounds of banging* tonight. Don't forget to review. *screams* Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IT'S AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

* * *

I'm so sorry for not posting this earlier. I will not be able to update any of my on-going stories due to some circumstances. Rest assured that I will NOT abondon any of my stories. This is just temporary hiatus. I should be back before or at 10/8/2014. Sorry for the misunderstanding and for making you wait. Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

**THIS WILL BE REPLACED WITH A REAL CHAPTER AFTER I'M BACK!**


End file.
